Living The Beginning Of The End
by Commander Fiction
Summary: After the movie 'Edge Of Tomorrow', the story continues right after that. Cage spends his time trying to win Rita's heart, while still going about his duties around the camp. But when something comes up, the Major starts to doubt his safety and the planet's. Soon Cage starts to run into complications and Rita is left to go into action.
1. Chapter 1

**An ****_Edge of Tomorrow _****Fiction**

**Live, Die, Repeat**

_"__William Cage, the Major that was inspired by love in the end to keep going. The one who will make Rita Rose Vrataski feel loved, wanted, and cherished for the rest of her life." _

Living The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1: It's A Long Story

Major William Cage snorted, his expression priceless, Rita looked a bit confused. Just the sight of him made her tingle though, like there was history between the two of them.

"Yes Major? Can I do something for you?" Rita questioned, getting uncomfortable as Cage edged closer, a slight grin still on his face.

"Yes, yes you can." He replied slowly, trying to find the words to say. It felt quite weird, he never had a conversation like this and he knew that there was no reset button for this one either. Cage knew he had to speak carefully if he wanted the same relationship back with Rita, the woman he loved dearly, even though he won't admit it to himself.

"Would you like to know what happened tomorrow?" Cage asked, but his tenses were mixed up, _'happened' _is past tense while _'tomorrow' _is future tense and Vrataski picked that up immediately and she had that gut feeling. He knew, he had or has the Alpha's blood on him.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Not here." Cage said, seeming to read her mind. Rita closed her mouth and then followed Major Cage out of the room. He seemed quite familiar with the rotating claws because he gracefully avoided them.

Vrataski walked out behind him, the sun hitting his brown hair just right, making him gleam in the warm sunlight. Rita sighed, feeling her heart beat a few times faster than usual.

"Coffee?" Cage asked, knowing that she did in fact like coffee, three bags of sugar of course. Vrataski smiled before replying.

"Sure, why not?"

Even though the boot camp wasn't that nice, they managed to find a nice corner in the cafeteria. Rita watched as Major Cage came back with two cups of coffee and several bags of sugar. Politely he handed her the coffee, muttering warnings that it was _'in fact quite hot'_. He then seated himself opposite of her; he grabbed three bags of sugar and slowly ripped each one and poured it into her coffee.

Vrataski found herself starting to like a man she just met that day. Major Cage started from the beginning, talking about how he got sent into Boot Camp, then was sent out onto the beach, which there he killed an Alpha. He talked about how he found her and she started to train him, he told her about how far they got, then how the Omega played a trick on them by showing him a vision of the wrong location.

Then he talked about how he lost the power after he got shot in the leg and how they went with the J-Squad and fought their way to the Omega. At the end of the story, Cage forced himself not to choke up as he told her about how she ran out to distract the Alpha while he made his way to the Omega and blew it up, along with the Alpha, which he so happened to get its blood on him.

Cage told her about how he then came here and then now they were having this conversation, throughout the story, which took him several hours to explain, Rita listened quietly. William took a few deep breaths once he was done, Vrataski's expression looked lost in thought.

"Thank you Major Cage for telling me this, but I really must go now." And with that Rita Rose Vrataski left heart aching Cage alone in the cafeteria. Cage swallowed hard, his heart feeling sore in his pounding chest. How could she just leave like that? Did this mean nothing to her?

Cage got up from his seat and threw out the trash and left the empty cafeteria. When he got outside, Rita had already left. The Major took in a few gulps of airs, his heart shaken. He knew deep down that he had failed; Rita didn't feel for him, she didn't care enough.

He slowly walked through the camp; the moon was out along with the stars. The crisp air was refreshing, but didn't ease his mind of the longing pain.

Even though the war was over, they weren't packing the camp up like Major Cage thought; they were keeping it here so they could train more soldiers just in case another outbreak occurred. A chunk of the world was destroyed because of the Omega, but decades from now the area will be rebuilt and repopulated.

The next day, Major Cage was at the bar, the one he had went to when he had been stuck in the loops over and over again just like groundhog day. He snatched the glass of alcohol and pressed it to his lips.

He hadn't slept a wink last night and he felt it dawn on him that he wasn't going to sleep through the next night either. His mind was too preoccupied with Rita; he longed to be with her again. Cage felt the mixed emotions fill up inside of him as he drank down the rest of the glass.

The Major quickly ordered another and the bartender filled his cup again and handed it back to him. The bartender wondered when the man was going to leave; he had been here all morning, more than likely drank down four or more glasses of beer. Cage took no notice of the stares he got from the bartender, but simply drank down the rest of the alcohol and paid the bartender before he went out the door.

Rita was training, even though the war was over, why lose your physical fitness level? And also she had nothing better to be doing. It wasn't after a few minutes she noticed Cage sitting in the corner, watching her closely. Vrataski paused and turned off the equipment.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, pressing the off button, craning her neck to see him.

"A while now." He chuckled and got to his feet. Rita approached him slowly, feeling the awkwardness come over her. Cage took a few drunken steps over to her and that's when she realized he was drunk. He reeked of it too.

"Major what did you do?" She snapped, knowing that if he was caught like this he could get in trouble. She also knew that he had a meeting tomorrow; he's probably going to have a bad hangover that day.

"I'm sorry, I-I just thought it would be fun to have a little drink." Cage said drunkenly, itching his ruffled hair.

Rita felt sympathy wash over her; she had left Cage alone in the cafeteria after he had poured his heart out to her. He basically told her flat out that he loved her. She felt terrible now, guilt seeping into her chest.

"Cage, how would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked, trying to get his attention, which seemed to be on something distant.

"Sure . . . sure." He muttered and followed her out of the room. Rita led him through the camp, she had to get him away from all of these people, but the only place she knew was her trailer.

After a few moments of thinking, she decided to take drunken Cage over there. Several minutes passed by until they reached it, the outside of the trailer was black and a bit rusty in some places. There were a few steps up to the door and Rita and Cage walked up them. She took out some keys and she unlocked the door.

The door swung open, revealing her room/house. A bed was tucked away in the corner and a sink and fridge were at the opposite side. A small fluffy rug was at the center of the room, to make it feel more at home. Rita sighed and showed Cage over to a cushioned bench that popped out of the wall.

He sat down, his expression looked nauseas and his head was sweaty. Rita grabbed a cloth and soaked it with cold water. She squeezed the excess water out and then laid it across his neck to help cool him off. Cage nodded his thanks and accepted the glass of water she handed him.

"So about last night . . ." She trailed off, Cage was drunk he wasn't going to remember any of this.

Rita sighed and stared at Cage, who finished down the rest of the water in the cup. He looked awful, sweaty, pasty, greenish, and even his eyes were bloodshot. Vrataski realized he must have had a rough night.

After a half hour, Cage fell asleep, partly because she drugged his drink and partly because he hadn't slept last night. Rita slipped out of the trailer and she decided to continue on with her day. Cage would be out for several hours or more, so she would be able to get through her day and come back before the Major would wake up.

Rita did continue her day, no one asked where the Major was, or even thought to ask. He was assumed to be out in the city doing whoever knows what. The man didn't really need permission and if he did, they didn't really care that he was gone.

Major Cage was supposed to help them run the Boot Camp for a few months and to supervise over it. After those months he would go to an interview and talk about it, like he usually did with other things.

When Vrataski returned to her trailer, Cage was just stirring. The room reeked of alcohol so Rita opened some of the windows and she lit some candles to freshen up the air. Cage was a sweaty mess, his face looking like death itself. He moaned as he opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" He groaned, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Drugged you, what does it look like?" Rita responded, snatching an apple from the cabinet and tossing it at Cage. The Major caught it with his left hand and nodded his thanks. He bit into it, the apple being the first thing he had eaten all day, but surprisingly, that day was already over.

"Thanks Rita." Cage mumbled around a mouthful of apple.

"No problem Major." She responded, cleaning up her bed.

"You can call me Cage." He croaked as he got up and started to wash his face in the sink. Vrataski paused and watched him for a moment; he splashed cold water onto his hair and neck. He snatched a towel from its hanger and he dried his face. Rita bit her lip, just by looking at him she could see his toned muscles through the black t-shirt he wore.

"What are you staring at?" Cage's voice brought her back to the present.

"Nothing Major-" Rita got cut off.

"Cage." William corrected, strolling over to her fridge.

"Cage . . ." She breathed, thinking about all that he had said. There was one thing that he had mentioned that night that made her tingle each time she saw him. He had said her middle name, Rose. He knew, so that meant his story was true right? It was the only explanation for the death of the mimics and the Omega.

Cage closed the fridge door when he didn't find anything worth eating. Rita looked lost in thought as he approached her. He sat down slowly next to her, his head pounding with hangover. William hesitated before he spoke.

"Rita . . . I-I know that, that you don't really care. I just, if I make you see . . . If you could just give me a chance . . ." Cage fought for the words to say, his mind drawing a blank on every scenario he had played out in his head. Rita looked to him, her eyes sparkling in the flickering candlelight. The Major took in a shaky breath and Rita felt the urge to draw closer to him, but she fought it back.

Vrataski stood up, her face looking somewhat frustrated.

"I'm sorry Cage. I can't do this. Please, just leave me." Rita said, opening the door for him. Cage swallowed hard, he got to his feet slowly. He walked out the door, Rita refusing to make eye contact with him.

Cage turned sharply on his heels to face her, but she slammed the door shut and locked it. William's aching heart lurched out in pain. That was it. He failed. She denied him. That was his only chance and he blew it. The Major forced down a few tears and emotions and walked away from the trailer.

It took him awhile to get himself back to the camp, for he had never been out this far. He had wondered around a bit lost until he saw the familiar lights of the boot camp. Cage strolled in casually and pretended nothing had happened, like he had been there all day. Some of the Field Sergeants stared at him suspiciously but let him slip by.

The Major went straight to his bunker which was tucked away near the corner of the camp. Once inside, he closed the door behind himself, set the alarm for bed, stripped off his shirt and jumped into his bed. He closed his weary eyes and within two hours his alarm went off.

Cage opened his eyes, which he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He turned off the obnoxious alarm and sat upright. William stared at himself in the mirror, his face looked gray and worn out. His head drummed in pain and felt light headed. Not the typical way you want to look for your first meeting on the camp.

The Major sighed and started to get himself ready, he had only an hour to make himself presentable. He took a quick shower, followed by a shave and hair trim. He put on his best suit and did his hair quickly. Once finished, he strolled out the door, there a car waited to drive him off. Cage entered the truck smoothly, opening the door and sliding into the leather seat.

Rita ended her day by doing a jog around the camp, there at the corner she saw Major Cage's bunker and the lights were turned off. Either he was asleep, or was still out. Footsteps behind her made her turn sharply on her heels. In front of her stood Major Cage, his face looked stoned, but he had a grin on his face.

"You're back. I thought you didn't like me." Cage commented as he unlocked the door to his room.

"I was just taking a jog. And I wouldn't say I didn't _like _you. I just don't _enjoy _your company." Correct Rita, as she watched him swing the door open.

"I'm guessing trying to invite you inside is pointless." Cage stated, scratching the back of his head.

"You guessed correct then." Replied Rita, feeling her heart pound in her chest, he wanted her and she knew it. But she didn't want to be with him. She couldn't do it, but he did in fact know a lot about her. Maybe they were just meant to be.

Cage saw that she was thinking and waited silently at the door. His heart told him to scoop her up in his arms, but his brain told him to screw the relationship and get on with his life. The Major decided to ignore both and took in a deep breath, calming the nerves.

"I'm sorry Major Cage. I must be going now-"

"Rita-just, just give me a chance? I'll make it worthwhile." Cage begged, his eyes gleaming in the sunset. Rita felt longing for him, but she held it down.

"Cage . . . I really must be going-"

"Rita please. Just one time. Give me one time." The Major pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"Just one time." He breathed and she got uncomfortably close to him. His strong arms were around her waist and he looked straight into her eyes. Rita's heart stopped beating, she felt the emotion, which she worked so hard to hide, stir up.

"One time?" She muttered, thinking of a decision.

"One time." Cage repeated, the heat of the moment consuming any thought he had outside this conversation.

"No! Get away from me, Cage I'm not doing this, nor will I ever do this." Rita snapped, pushing Cage away from her. Cage fought back a few tears, the pain of love welling up within his chest.

"Rita please-please! This isn't fair! You've given me no chance! Rita I've not come this far just to lose you now."

"I've already given you a chance. And that was back at the cafeteria." Rita responded and then jogged off, towards the opposite side of camp. Cage was left to stare after her, heartbroken, teary eyed and depressed.

Major Cage didn't sleep that night either, simply lying in bed until his alarm went off at 5 in the morning, to get ready for the long day ahead. He washed and dressed himself quickly and headed out the door. The meeting the other day had gone terrible, but he pushed the past behind him and continued forward. He was to inspect a new squad called Z-Squad, which he wasn't too excited about.

Rita got ready for the morning and started out with her daily breakfast and then headed out the door. She then went straight to training and then some exercising. Vrataski really didn't have anything to do, the war was over and she was left here to train with all the other soldiers. Some of the men were getting off time at home, but Rita didn't have much of a family to go home too.

Cage strolled tiredly across the road, the Sergeant going off on how amazing the new squad was and how he would love it. Honestly Cage couldn't care less, his mind was distracted on Rita, that's all he could think about and that's all he thought about last night. The Sergeant said his name, bringing him back to the present.

"Are you alright Major Cage? You don't look well." The Sergeant said, pausing in his tracks.

"I'm fine, continue on." Cage snapped his mood wasn't at its best at this moment.

"Very well." He said and then continued his walk forward and continued to speak.

Cage just simply nodded his head, acting like he was listening. His heart felt heavy and his mind was weary. He couldn't handle this anymore, his mind was racing and his heart was thumping in his chest. The Sergeant paused again.

"Sir, or you sure you're okay?" He asked, turning to face him. Cage's face paled and he looked feverish for a moment.

"Sergeant, I must insist, carry on . . . I'm _fine_." William stated, waving the Sergeant forward, The Sergeant nodded his head and led him inside the same building where he met J-Squad. He led him down the hall and passed several other teams, who gave him sideways glances over their shoulders.

Finally they reached the room; four bunks sat in the corner and in the middle of the room was a table. Four girls popped their heads out; one was tall with long black hair. Another one had short ragged brown hair, which she had a stocky build. The third one looked like a Californian girl, sandy blond hair, tan, long legs. Typical. The fourth one was short with brown hair which was tucked into a bun.

"Major Cage, meet Z-Squad." The Sergeant said, and then continued to name them all. The one with the black hair was Juliet; the one with the short brown hair was Victoria, which they called her Vicky for short. The blond one was Gaby, which was short for Gabriella. The last one was Destiny.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'll be evaluating you today. So if you don't mind, I like to start immediately." Major Cage stated and led the girls out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**An ****_Edge of Tomorrow _****Fiction**

**Live, Die, Repeat**

_"__William Cage, the Major that was inspired by love in the end to keep going. The one who will make Rita Rose Vrataski feel loved, wanted, and cherished for the rest of her life." _

Living the Beginning Of The End

Chapter 2: Can You See Me?

Rita was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Cage being harassed by the Z-Squad. He had been done evaluating them two hours ago, but they still refused to leave. That girl squad was known to harass boys who they thought were cute, or attractive in some way. Vrataski felt somewhat annoyed, they were messing with her _boy._ No, not her _boy, _Cage will never be her _boy, _but she did know that it was against protocol.

She thought about intervening them, but as they came closer she heard Cage telling them a story as he laughed. Rita stopped, she knew what was going to happen to him if he stayed with those girls any longer, but maybe he deserved it. Vrataski knew they would take him to a quiet dark place and do their dirty business there, but it still annoyed her.

Z-Squad had only been here for a month and they had already done away with almost every man. The reason why they didn't get caught was because they made their _man _drunk . . . very drunk. Rita only knew this because she had caught them before, but luckily they didn't see her. Vrataski didn't report them because she had no proof, or she really didn't seem to care. Men obviously didn't seem to care, for they enjoy the ladies' company for quite some time.

Rita overall was annoyed with everyone. She took a few steps away and her back faced Cage. Unfortunately Cage noticed her when he glanced over Destiny.

"Rita wait!" He shouted, pushing past the cluster of girls, the girls were now quite annoyed, giving Vrataski evil glances.

"What now Cage? I don't want any of your weak guy hormones spilling over me again." Vrataski snapped, not making eye contact with him.

"No, I'm not here to do that . . . that's in the past now. And that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm not _into _you anymore, I've moved on." Cage stated, but his expression was strange, like he didn't quite know why those words slid from his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, because I was getting quite tired of you." She said, continuing to walk inside the cafeteria with Cage on her heels.

"You're glad? Well, good. Because I'm quite glad too." He snapped and turned around, but Rita snatched his shirt.

"Don't take it personal Major." She told him, but Cage looked somewhat annoyed now.

"Personal? How could that not be personal?" He argued, tugging his shirt free of her grip. Before Rita could continue he stomped out of the cafeteria, his appetite deteriorating.

Rita was left staring as Cage walked out, she could tell by the way he held his shoulders that he was upset and the way his head stooped a bit lower. But she knew she didn't feel sorry for him; it was his fault . . . or was it? Vrataski stood there thinking for a few moments before getting something to eat.

Cage forced down his emotions and he could hear the footsteps of the Z-Squad following him. William paused suddenly and turned around. The Z-Squad smiled at him gently, but the look he gave them was enough to send them walking away.

The Major was walking over to his bunker later that day when it started to rain. Cage reached the door, his clothes getting soaked through. He dug through his pocket, but he found no keys, he then searched every pocket. William failed to find his keys, he then thought about where they could be. The Z-Squad . . . they must have it.

Cage turned around and left his bunker, but he failed to find the girls. He searched everywhere for them, but he knew he had to go to the Commander and ask for a new key. Why don't they just have a combination lock? Or something? His thoughts whined out in his head. Also on that key chain was different keys and now he lost them all.

Vrataski bundled up a bit more than usual before going out for her jog. She wore long sleeves and pants and she put on some gloves. Rita opened the door to her trailer and locked it behind herself. She then started her jog; it was about halfway through when she found Cage roaming the Boot Camp.

What is with him and always being outside? She thought to herself as she approached him. Cage heard her and turned around; he knew exactly who it was. Rita always took her jog around this time.

"What are you doing out here Major?" She questioned, staying a few steps away from him.

"Looking for Z-Squad, have you seen them around?" He asked, but she flinched.

"No I haven't. Why?"

"I think they have my keys."

"And your balls too." Rita added, but Cage caught the words.

"What?" He asked, feeling that there was more to her words then it seemed.

"Oh Cage you're so gullible sometimes." She smirked and then chuckled to herself.

"What? What's so funny?" He said, looking about himself.

"Cage you do realize all those girls do is _sleep _with other men?" Rita blurted out, but Cage felt his nerves tingle. He wanted to runaway and Rita suddenly realized the awkwardness. She fell silent immediately, not knowing what to say.

"I uhh, I better go now." He muttered and walked away, Rita then continued her jog, pushing aside their conversation and acting like it never happened.

The night had been long one; Cage had searched for about another hour until he found Z-Squad. He then demanded his keys back and finally they gave up and gave them to him. When Cage reached his bunker it was already past 2 in the morning. When his alarm went off at 5, the Major requested some time off and the Commander granted it to him. He then left the Boot Camp and drove off in his car.

He was speeding down the highway when it happened; a large mimic pounced onto his car. Cage spun out of control and into the other lane, causing the cars going in the opposite direction to crash straight into him. The accident made the headlines and news all around. 911 was called immediately afterwards. The Boot Camp was informed that Major Cage was in the middle of the accident.

When Rita heard this she went down to the accident herself. Off in the distance she could see the firemen cutting through the door of Cage's car. The Police were telling people to get off the streets and were also guiding the traffic around. Rita's heart pounded, she parked her car a ways off and then walked over, she flashed her badge to get past the Police Officers and watched as the medics and firemen got Cage out of his car.

He looked badly hurt and probably wouldn't be allowed to return in months. They loaded him onto an ambulance and drove off, while the rest of firemen and paramedics stayed to help the other injured people. Some of the Officers from the Boot Camp then followed the ambulance out in their own cars.

Rita didn't want to admit it, but it actually got boring without the Major in the camp. She started to miss him, but she refused to visit him in the hospital. Three months flew by until Cage was released from the hospital, the day he came back the Officers and Squads welcomed him back. William gave his thanks and then headed for his room.

Vrataski saw him the very next day, his left leg was in a cast and he hobbled around on the two crutches that he told everyone he hated. He was heading for the cafeteria when he saw her; he didn't smile nor did he frown. Cage didn't even bother trying to speak a word to her.

Rita felt hurt, but decided to follow him inside the building. She watched him gather some food and seat himself off in the corner. No one in the cafeteria seemed to want to join him, so Vrataski grabbed some food and seated herself opposite of him. Cage gave her a weak smile, but still remained silent. Vrataski didn't say anything either.

Cage looked awful, his face was paler than usual with several cuts and bruises, his right arm was bruised from the elbow up and his stature was frailer. William's hair was still ruffled and ragged and also missing a few patches where his skull had fractured. Two medics could always be spotted not too far away from him too. They were always about ten yards away.

The Major continued to eat, not noticing the fact that Rita was studying his features and body language. He looked up from his bowl of oatmeal slowly, her eyes lay on his face intensely, but lightened up when she realized he was staring back.

"Can I help you?" The Major asked his voice hoarse.

"What happened out there?" She questioned, knowing that Cage seriously couldn't be that bad of a driver.

"Great, did the Fox News send you?" Cage demanded, continuing to eat his food.

"No, I just want to know the truth. I know you just didn't 'fall asleep'. Don't give me that crap Cage. What really happened?" Rita said, drumming her fingers onto the table. Cage sighed. His heart skipped a few beats and he knew he had to tell her.

"Rita . . . what I saw . . . I don't think I believe it." He muttered, pushing aside the bowl of oatmeal.

"What did you see?" Vrataski persisted, while leaning forward towards Cage, who shivered at the thoughts that ran through his head.

"I think I saw a mimic." He whispered in a hushed tone, to make sure no one else in the room heard. But Rita's face grimaced.

"Cage that's impossible, the mimics have been destroyed. You-we defeated them."

"What if there's another Omega?"

"I doubt it, we would have heard about one before now."

"It could've been hiding this whole time."

Vrataski remained silent, thinking about his words.

"Rita if this is true, we could all be in trouble."

"Why didn't you tell the News?"

"I didn't want a national security leaking out."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Why not? Cage you can't keep something like this hidden. At least you should tell our superiors."

"I'm not entirely sure if it was . . . you know."

"No, I don't know."

"I don't think it was real . . ." Cage's voice trailed off and he brought his hands to his face.

"Do you mean a hallucination?" She whispered over to him, William just nodded. Rita bit her lip. He could be right. Cage could be going through Post-Traumatic Stress and if that was true he could be relieved of duty.

Rita's thoughts swirled around in her head, could Cage being hallucinating? If so should she report it? As she thought Cage looked at her suspiciously, his eyes squinted intensely. His gaze suddenly focused on something behind her and his pupils widened. Rita took a sideways glance behind her shoulder, but saw nothing. When she looked back at Cage, his expression was casual.

"What?" She asked, confused by the change of his mood so rapidly.

"Nothing." He answered, but he struggled to keep his voice steady and his eyes still focused on something beyond her comprehension.

"Cage . . . do you . . . . do you see it now?" She said gently, hesitating to touch his face, but when she did it sent a shiver down the Major's spine. Cage gasped at her cold touch and instantly he felt calm and reassured. He licked his lips, thinking of how he should answer her question.

"If I said I don't see it right now, would you believe me?"

Rita's face wrinkled her expression odd.

"No, I wouldn't, I've never seen a man fear stricken one moment and faking it the next." Rita commented, her expression lightening up.

Cage swallowed hard, having a hard taking his focus off of the mimic that danced from table to table, hissing at the people who walked by. William had never heard of hallucinations being like this, but then again he had never experienced them himself.

"Just, let's get out of here." He muttered, snatching up his crutches. Rita grabbed his bowl for him and carried her own plate. She then threw both of them into the garbage and walked slowly behind Cage, who struggled to stay in rhythm with the crutches.

Once out, Cage sighed, seeing that the mimic didn't follow him out. Rita stared at him worriedly, her expression not hard to read. Cage gave her a faint smile and made his way towards his bunker. Rita followed slowly behind, her eyes flickering towards him every now and again to catch an exhausted expression upon his face.

When they reached the door, Cage pulled out the silver key and unlocked the door. He limped inside and stared back at Vrataski, who was unsure of what to do at this moment.

"Want to come inside?" He asked, a small smile upon his face. Rita felt her insides tingle, but she knew she couldn't do it.

"Maybe a different time Cage, I really must be going." She replied politely, but she smiled back at him. Cage got the message and muttered his goodbyes as she walked away. He closed the door slowly, having hope of seeing her later that evening.

Rita finished her training but never returned to Cage. She went directly to her trailer and around 10:30-ish, she got ready for her night jog. Vrataski refused to visit Cage throughout the rest of the week, her mind still at lost. Just the very thought of Cage made her tingle, but the sensation was a good one, one that she enjoyed.

Cage drummed his fingers onto the desk; he hadn't seen Rita for a week now and that worried him. He didn't know why she never returned that day; the day he thought just maybe he had a second chance. But no, he was denied. His mind felt sore from over thinking every possible solution, but none served him good. The Major had been moping around the camp ever since that day.

The Major glanced nervously towards the dark window. He knew the mimic that taunted him outside the window wasn't real, but it still sent shivers down his spine. The very thought of fighting another Omega scared him half to death.

William sat there, his mind stressing at all the possibilities. Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Cage glanced at his watch, it was past 11 o'clock. The Major limped towards the door, his hands shaking as he reached for the handle. He opened it slowly and Rita stood before him, but his eyes weren't focused on her but the Alpha that stood behind her.

Cage clamped his mouth shut and took in a deep breath. Rita gave him a half-smile.

"Can I come in?" She asked, biting her lower lip after she spoke and glancing behind herself to find nothing but the sleeping Boot Camp.

"Yeah." He replied, his voicing cracking a bit in fear. Vrataski felt bad for him as she entered the bunker. Cage shut the door and turned to face her.

"How's your leg?" Rita asked, sitting on his bed.

"Fine . . ." He trailed off as he took the cast off.

"Aren't you supposed to leave that on?" Vrataski chirped, but Cage just smirked at her.

"Yeah, _supposed _to." He replied and rubbed his itchy leg.

"Sorry for not seeing you at all this week." She muttered, but Cage just mumbled something like _'It's fine' _or something of the sort.

Cage sighed as he sat down next to her, then their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. The same thought upon their mind.

The next day came slowly and Cage looked stoned. He tried to act his way through the day, but several Officers asked him if he had gotten sleep at all in the past few nights. Eventually Cage was sent to the nurse for a physical exam which he had at first refused to take, but when the Commander enforced it Cage had to take it.

Vrataski was later in the morning spotted coming out of Cage's bunker and some of her fellow soldiers' suspicions arose. She got asked several times what she had been doing in there, but she always replied with the same answer _'beat it' _and since most people showed great respect to her, they left her alone immediately.

The Major sat on the nurse's checking table, his stature was slouched which was unusual for him. The Commander stood behind the viewing glass, which was basically a one-way-looking-glass. The window was large and was tinted black so only if you stood behind it, you could see into the room.

Footsteps told the Commander that someone was approaching. Commander Wilson turned and saw the nurse coming to meet him. Her expression wasn't delighted, but wasn't upset either. Wilson folded his arms as she showed him her clipboard.

Cage started to get impatient, knowing that something was wrong out there. Finally the door opened and Commander Wilson stepped into the room, the small nurse waited by the door, a gentle smile upon her face. But the Commander's expression was solid and looked somewhat annoyed.

"Commander." Cage said, hopping to his feet.

"At ease Major." Wilson responded, signaling him to sit. Cage sat back on the table and watched as the Commander shifted his feet, which wasn't normal for him.

"Is something wrong Commander?" He asked, his nerves twitching as thoughts of mimics came to mind.

"I've been advised to give you a mental exam. But before I give it the go ahead, I want to know why they want me to do this." Stated the Commander, narrowing his brown eyes at him. Cage swallowed.

"I don't know sir." Lied Cage, trying to act confident and sure of himself.

"Hummpf." And with that Wilson left and gave the nurse the _'go ahead'_.

Rita tried to find Cage that afternoon, but failed to do so. He wasn't at his bunker or the cafeteria, his brand new car was parked with the other cars and the Officers around didn't know where he was. Vrataski gave up looking after awhile, knowing that he would have to turn up soon or later.

Two days went by and still no sign of Cage around, his bunker had been left untouched and his car was still parked where it was in the parking-lot. Rita requested to see Commander Wilson the next day, her request of course was granted.

Rita stepped into the cold room; the Commander was seated behind his mahogany desk. Wilson got to his feet when he saw her and they saluted each other.

"At ease." He said to her and she sat down on the leather chair opposite of him.

"Now how can I help you Sergeant?" He asked, shifting in his black chair to get more comfortable. Rita thought carefully before replying, knowing she only had one shot at this and she knew she couldn't blow it.

"I know it's none of my business-" The Commander snorted, cutting her off.

"_None of your business? _ Haha, calm down Sergeant, cut the crap and tell me what's bothering you." Wilson laughed and Rita felt more comfortable now. The Commander smiled and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Thank you sir, I just wanted to know where Major Cage is." She stated, but Wilson's face hardened and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Why do you wish to know?" He questioned, his fingers elegantly tapping the hard surface of the desk. Rita swallowed before replying.

"The Major and I have become good friends . . . and I'm quite worried for him after his disappearance a few days ago." Rita admitted and the Commander sighed.

"This might hurt a bit . . ." Wilson started, trying to find the words to say.

"But Major Cage has been relieved of duty." He continued and Rita's heart felt like someone stabbed straight through it.

"But why?" She gasped in surprise and the Commander stopped drumming his fingers, his shoulders tensing a bit.

"Major Cage has been sent to Psych Ward . . . three days ago we gave him a mental exam, which the nurse insisted we do. He failed the test so they took him to a psychiatrist. The Major spilled the beans and the psychiatrist recommended we took him to Psych Ward. Don't worry Sergeant they're taking good care of the Major."

Throughout his explanation Rita's heart pounded and she was on the verge of crying.

"May I visit him?" She requested and the Commander cringed.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**An ****_Edge of Tomorrow _****Fiction**

**Live, Die, Repeat**

_"__William Cage, the Major that was inspired by love in the end to keep going. The one who will make Rita Rose Vrataski feel loved, wanted, and cherished for the rest of her life." _

Living the Beginning Of The End

Chapter 3: Only Makes It Worse

Cage could've sworn that this was a joke, but the glass of water and the two pills in his hand told him otherwise. The Major's room was small, having a bed and a desk in the corner. A small window was next to his bed, rays of sunlight shinning through it. Every now and again a mimic would scratch at the window, but Cage was getting used to falling asleep with the mimic at the window.

He chugged the pills down and set the glass on the table. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be here. The nurses told him to take his pills and soon he would get out, buts that's what they told his neighbor and his neighbor is a whack-job.

The Major sat upon his bed, his legs brought up under his chin. The mimic purred up to his window like a giant house cat. Cage swallowed hard as the mimic raked his claws against the glass, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Cage covered his ears, the noise making his ears ring. His body tensed and all thoughts seemed to vanish as all he could think about was the mimic getting into the room.

Cage glanced slowly at the window behind him, the mimic was gone, nothing but the outside world. He crawled over to the window and looked out, trying to find the beast. Suddenly the mimic popped out from below the window, causing Cage to spring up from his bed and under his desk.

The door knocked loudly, making Cage peep out from under the desk.

"Mr. Cage I going to come in now." Said the nurse's voice as the door unlocked. The blond nurse stepped into the room, her shinning hair kept neatly up in a bun. She smiled gently at him.

"Now what are you doing under there?" She asked like he was a child. Cage took a quick glance towards the window then back towards the nurse.

"I thought I saw something." He said innocently, crawling out from under the desk. A figure stood behind the nurse and Cage peered over to get a better look.

"Mr. Cage, your friend Mrs. Rita is here to see you." She told him and Cage's face lightened up.

Rita never knew Cage could've withered away so fast, when she stepped into the room, his smile was almost enough to make her cry.

"May I have some time alone with him?" She asked, turning towards the nurse.

"Of course." She replied and walked out of the room. Rita turned to Cage and suddenly she hugged him. Cage looked startled but then enjoyed her company.

"What happened? Why are you here?" She asked, not letting go of him.

"I don't know. I don't know." He stammered desperately and Vrataski felt bad for him. Rita and William stared into each other eyes; his eyes were full of fear while her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"I promise I'll get you out of here." She stated, drawing him close again.

"You promise?" He said, almost dreamily.

"I promise." She reassured him.

Cage didn't know how much time passed since that conversation; he just knew that only about five days ago they got him a new psychiatrist, one from the Government that knows every detail about the war with the Omega.

The Major stepped into the room; he wore regular jeans with a white t-shirt and a red plaid button-up shirt. His gray sneakers fit snuggly around his sore feet. His psychiatrist smiled at him, he sat comfortably on the brown armchair, legs crossed and his hands placed carefully on the clipboard.

The psychiatrist got to his feet and reached his hand out to shake.

"I'm Doctor Nicholson and you must be-"

"Cage, William Cage Sir." Cage said hesitantly, scanning his new surroundings.

"Please, have a seat." Doctor Nicholson said, showing him to his armchair. Cage sat down and Nicholson sat opposite of him.

The Major studied his surroundings carefully, the room was almost a perfect square, the door was behind him to his right. A fake tree sat in the upper left corner, along with a table, that had pictures of nature. Directly across was a cabinet file, a quite large one in fact, probably had all the records of every patient this man had. The floor was hardwood, in the center, between him and the Doctor, lay a fluffy brown rug. Up on the walls were paintings, which all had the same thing in common, they were of nature.

As the Major observed the room, Nicholson observed him. Watching as his eyes flickered back and forth, acknowledging everything in the room. Nicholson drummed his fingers against his clipboard patiently. It took Cage a few moments to realize he was staring at him.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, giving his patient a gentle smile. Cage frowned.

Rita longed to see Cage again, to touch his face, to feel his warmth. She currently took out her feelings on the punching bag. The conversation she had two weeks ago with him still echoed inside of her brain. Every few days Wilson would give her updates on Cage's status, but it wasn't enough for her.

Vrataski couldn't say how much she wished that Cage was alright, healthy, fit . . . normal. All she could see of him was that smile he gave her when she first walked into the room. He looked like a child that had just seen his father coming back from a war. The way the nurse found him haunted her dreams, the way he crawled out from the under the table. The panic in his eyes.

Rita busted her knuckles as she punched the bag. The bones cracked under the force and she yelled in pain. She crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet. Vrataski took in a few deep breaths. Pushing back all the memories of Cage.

Cage was supposed to be talking to Dr. Nicholson, but all he could focus on was the mimic that slept on the rug. It looked quite peaceful, curled up into a tight ball like a giant cat.

"Mr. Cage?" Nicholson said, trying to get his patient's attention. Cage snapped his neck towards him, his expression looked quite startled.

"Are you even listening?" The Doctor asked, his expression changing.

"Huh? Oh yeah . . . right." Muttered Cage, but still his focus wasn't on the psychiatrist.

"Mr. Cage, why don't we do this another time?"

Next thing he knew, he was being led down the same old white hallways. Cage could've sworn each time he walked down these halls, they go skinnier and skinnier. The Major walked between two bulky men, each one gripping his arm. He was determined to leave this place, but he didn't know how. Cage decided he could start with the pills.

The guards led him into his room and locked the door. A cup of water and two pills sat at his desk. Cage glanced up at the camera, wondering if they were actually watching or the cameras were just there to fool you.

Cage casually snatched the cup and pills. He tossed the pills in his mouth, but he clenched the between his teeth as he swallowed down the water. When he finished the drink, the pills remained in his mouth. The Major hopped onto his bed and laid down, with his back facing the camera, he spat out the pills and tucked them into his pillowcase.

Vrataski finally got permission to visit Cage once again after three weeks. The nurse led her down the hall and to the same room. She warned Cage she was coming in before she opened the door. The Major was pacing back and forth, his hair ruffled with lack of sleep.

Cage looked up from his muttering, for the four mimics that surrounded him got up and raced out the door. He glanced towards the nurse Wendy and saw Rita standing behind her.

"Mr. Cage, your friend Miss Rita is here to see you." She said gently, Cage just nodded his head and then continued to pace back and forth.

Wendy slipped quietly away from the room and Rita approached Cage.

"Cage?" She said, pausing beside him, but he didn't look at her. Rita tried to make eye contact but Cage refused. Vrataski suddenly put her hands on his face and Cage shivered at her touch.

"Rita?" He mumbled, seeming to snap out of his daze. Vrataski smiled.

"Yes, it's me Cage." Cage just half snorted in disbelief. Rita didn't know what to say, what to do. She hadn't gotten him out, but he seems to be worse than when she last saw him.

"It's okay, you always say that." Cage muttered, seating himself on his bed. Vrataski looked confused.

"I _always _say that? What do you mean?" She questioned, sitting beside him. Cage just sighed.

"You come through that door every day. You always say that it's you. And I know it's you, so you don't have to tell me." Cage replied and Rita's heart skipped a few beats.

"Cage I'm _real_." She said, trying to convince him, but the Major started to shake his head and chuckle.

Vrataski lasted about an hour before she left Cage. He had changed so much that now he was unpredictable. Cage really did think she was just a hallucination and she couldn't figure out what to tell him to make him believe it was her.

Rita requested to see Cage's psychiatrist, at first the nurse told her she couldn't do that, but luckily Doctor Nicholson was walking by at the time and heard the conversation. He then granted her request and led her down to his office. Nicholson took her to the exact room that Cage sat in everyday.

Nicholson seated himself at his own chair and let her sit in the one opposite of him.

"So we're here to talk about Mr. Cage ehh?" He said, crossing his legs and folding his arms in his lap. Rita tensed, observing his mannerisms. He was confident and seemed to have a thick mental barrier; she could tell by the way he held his posture.

"Yes. I have a few questions." She started, thinking of which one to ask first.

"Before we begin, I'm curious, what relation do you have with Mr. Cage?" He asked and Rita knew he more than likely already knew, but just wanted to see how she responded. Vrataski played along, letting him think that he was leading the conversation.

"Oh Cage? We're just good friends." She replied, fixing her blond waves of hair.

"You have to be more than just _friends_?" He persisted, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Hmm, I don't know, we never really thought of it. But enough about me, I didn't come here for you to evaluate me, but to learn about Cage."

"Very well then, what would you like to know?" He said, staring at her without ceasing. Rita drummed her fingers, a grin appearing on her lips after several silent moments. She glanced up and looked at him directly into his gray eyes.

"Let's start with day one."

Rita didn't leave the psychiatrist's room till after five hours. She drove all the way back to camp, by the time she got there it was past 9 o'clock. Vrataski already missed talking to Cage; just talking to him nowadays isn't the same as it used to be. She longed for the old days, the ones where all she worried about was herself and herself only. The days where she wasn't in love, the days Cage wasn't there.

Cage sat on his bed, waiting patiently for the nurse to enter the room. His pillowcase was full of pills and he wondered if they would ever find out. William planned to escape; he needed to leave this place before he joined the rest of these nut jobs. He had a feeling that he didn't belong here, someone planned this. Or he could just be paranoid, which was on his medical list.

Slowly the nurse entered the room, a cup of water and his pills in her hand.

"Here you go Mr. Cage." She said softly over to him. Cage got up hesitantly, watching for the right time to strike.

Once the nurse turned her back to him, he snatched up his blanket and wrapped it around her throat. The nurse stumbled backwards into him. Cage held it against her throat until she no longer struggled. He then threw the blanket aside and ran out the door.

He had to think fast, any moment now the guards would see the unconscious nurse and set the alarm. Cage raced down the hall making his way past the barred doors. Unfortunately a Doctor Nicholson was pacing through the halls to his office when he saw Cage fly by in the corner of his eye. He immediately set off the alarm.

William was racing down the last hall when the alarm went off and bars slammed to down to cover the exit. Cage came to a screeching stop and turned around. He had to find another way out, this was it. He then continued to run down the hall, his bare feet slapping the tiled ground.

The only other way out was through the roof and that was on the south side of the building. He would have to get past several guards to reach it, but it was the only way. Cage sprinted towards it, hearing footsteps behind him. He took a sharp right and crashed straight into a guard.

The guard tried to sedate him with his syringe, but Cage whacked his arm, making him drop it. The guard then tried to overpower him, but William easily avoided his swings. Cage then saw him pull out his buzz baton. The Major knew that he stood no chance against that.

He gave the guard one last blow into the chest and fled for his life. Cage reached the bottom of the stairs after several minutes. He took them two at a time, his heart pounding in his chest as he panted for oxygen.

Once at the top, he kicked the door open and raced through the entrance. The crisp air filled his lungs as he searched for a way out. Cage heard the guards rushing up the steps, so he closed the door and held the handle still so they couldn't open it. The door got slammed by the guards on the other side and William kept searching for a way out.

After a minute, Cage couldn't hold them off any longer, he let go and raced to the edge. Below him were dozens of windows. Quickly, Cage grabbed the lip of the edge and lowered himself down. He hopped from window to window. The guards above him couldn't reach him, so a group of them started to rush downstairs to meet him at the bottom.

Luckily Cage reached the bottom before they did and he sprinted off. Whizzing tranquilizer darts flew by him as the guards on the roof tried to hit him. Cage reached cover from other buildings and continued to run.

After a few hours, word reached the Boot Camp and Rita didn't know what to do. Days went by and there was no word from Cage. They had search team out to find him and he was even on the news. After two weeks, the search teams didn't cease, but continued to search for him.

Rita paced back and forth in the training room, her bare feet hitting the cold cement. Commander Wilson entered the room quietly, his big feet somehow made no noise. Vrataski looked quite surprised to find him in the room when she saw him.

"Can I help you Commander?" She asked, walking up beside.

"No, but you can help yourself." He started, scratching the back of his head.

"How?" She inquired her expression changing as she thought.

"I know how close you are to Major Cage, so I'm granting you time off to find him. You have a week before you have to come back. Spend it wisely." He said and he got an unexpected hug from her.

"Thank you Commander." She said quietly and suddenly she realized what she was doing and took a few steps away. Wilson just half smiled and left the room.

Rita sped off in her car, heaving a few sighs in relief. Now she had to think like Cage. If I was Cage where would I go? She drove past the Clinic and continued towards town. Cage would've found a hideout, somewhere no one would look, somewhere so obvious but just perfect.

Vrataski suddenly slammed on her breaks. The cars behind her came to a screeching stop and some swerved around her and continued to honk as they went by. Rita swallowed hard. Cage would go to someone he trusted and the only person he trusted was herself. Cage trusted her; he would go to her for help.

Rita pulled up to the intersection and did an illegal U-turn and sped back down to the Boot Camp. After she parked, she searched everywhere, including breaking into his bunker, which she found empty. She searched the entire camp but found him nowhere.

It was around 12 at night when she came strolling back to her trailer. Which she found the door cracked open.

"Cage?" She spoke softly inside, but to her surprise the room was empty. Rita sighed to herself; she must have left the door open when she left this morning.

She flipped on the lights and shut the door behind herself. On the fridge was a note and she checked the bottom of the note, but there was no signature of any sort. The note was hand written with a black pen, the words were smeared though, like a left-handed person wrote it. Cage was left-handed though, it had to be from him.

She scanned the note over, reading every detail and taking mental notes. After she was done reading it, she set it down and she jogged off into the night.

Cage waited in the parking lot, he sat upon her car, stroking its smooth sides. He had just gotten here about 2 minutes ago and he hoped that Vrataski had gotten his note. After about 5 minutes, Vrataski arrived, her hair kept in a ponytail and she wore an all black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and her normal military boots.

The Major swallowed hard, his heart filling up with emotion mixed with an uncontrollable anxiety. Rita had tears in her eyes when she approached him. Neither one of them spoke, but Rita ran straight to him and gave him a very tight hug. She pressed his head against her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around him. Cage's heart pounded, not sure how to respond.

Would she turn him in? Would she send him back to the nut house? Will this be his last night free? Will he ever see her again? Is this real?


	4. Chapter 4

**An ****_Edge of Tomorrow _****Fiction**

**Live, Die, Repeat**

_"__William Cage, the Major that was inspired by love in the end to keep going. The one who will make Rita Rose Vrataski feel loved, wanted, and cherished for the rest of her life." _

Living the Beginning Of The End

Chapter 4: My Secret, Not Yours

Rita kept Cage hidden in a local apartment, she had him close the blinds and keep the door locked. She brought supplies in every week, giving him clean clothes and food. Cage's condition didn't get worse, but it didn't get any better. He didn't talk very much and when he did, it was only simple questions.

Vrataski didn't know how much longer she could keep Cage away from society, she knew soon or later he was going to unlock that door and reveal himself. He had already gotten extremely bored within the first week, so she had bought him a Playstation, but still he wandered about. She then got him Direct TV so he could watch football games.

But after several months, he grew very tired of doing the same thing every day. He did have a stereo and his own mini gym, but it wasn't enough. William longed to go outside and enjoy the warm sunlight. He wanted to feel the soft breeze against his face, to feel the lush grass on the ground. But unfortunately he was still on the Government's _wanted _list.

Cage was messing around in his gym when a loud knocking sound came from the door. He got up from the bench and walked over to the door. He glanced sideways at the mimic that lounged on the couch, it just shrugged at him. Rita wasn't supposed to come here for another two hours, odd.

The Major unlocked the door and opened it and the person he least expected was there, actually it would be _people. _The entire Z-Squad stood there staring at him.

"Oh I knew he was here!" Said the short one Destiny, giving the tall one Juliet a punch into the shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Juliet. The blond one then stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Cage, we were wondering if you would like to have a little . . . _fun_?" Gaby squeaked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal girls'.

"I uhh-I . . ." Cage didn't know what to say. How did they find him? Where was Rita?

"I'll take that as a yes." Vicky muttered, pushing past all the girls and brushing by Cage into the apartment.

"Uhh, you guys aren't supposed to be here . . ." Cage said, but they all pushed past him and into the apartment.

Rita pulled up to the apartment and walked upstairs. That's when she saw the Z-Squad walking back to their car. Vrataski froze. What were they doing here? Destiny then glanced back and saw her. She said something to the rest of the girls then they all jumped into their car and sped off.

Vrataski rushed up the stairs until she got to the right door. When she turned the handle, the door opened. Not even locked. She stepped into the apartment. The place reeked of beer.

"Cage?" She called through the house, all she heard was a loud moan coming from his bedroom. Rita hesitated before she entered the room. But when she did, she regretted it.

"Cage!" She snapped, looking away from him.

"Huh?" He muttered, still half dazed from what happened.

"Your pants?" She pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Oh-right!" He said and she heard the sound of his zipper being pulled up and the sound of his belt being tightened.

Rita slowly glanced over, when she saw he had his pants secured around his waist, she relaxed.

"Why did you let those sluts in?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know! They-they just barged in!" He protested, but it was useless, it was like talking to a brick wall . . . A.K.A. his mother. Rita just glared at him, her stare like icy daggers into his skull.

"So you just couldn't stop them taking off your pants?" Vrataski said angrily and Cage knew he was in big trouble. Cage looked down at the floor, shifting his feet uncomfortably. He looked like a child knowing that his mother was going to ground him.

"Look Rita, I'm sorry." He said pitifully, scratching the back of his sweaty head.

"Just hurry and get yourself washed up." She replied and left the room. Cage frowned and went into the shower room.

While he showered, Rita straightened up the place, cleaning the dishes, wiping down cabinets, counters, shelves desks. She then vacuumed the floor and mopped the tile. Rita made his bed and fluffed up his pillows. Vrataski then brought in the groceries and clean clothes.

When everything was done, she came up to the bathroom door. He was still in there. Kinda odd.

"Cage are you alright?" She said through the door, but she only heard the sound of the bathroom fan running.

"Cage?" She said, knocking on the door, but still no answer. Rita then tried the handle. The door was unlocked so she slid inside.

Vrataski found Cage sitting on a stool, a towel wrapped around his waist and his face in his hands.

"Are you still mad at me?" He said slowly, not lifting his head up.

"No Cage, I'm not mad at you." She replied, crouching down beside him.

"It-it just happened so fast." He muttered and Vrataski slung an arm around him in comfort.

That night Vrataski left, hearing the door lock behind her and she continued down the metal stairs. She got into her car and drove back to camp. Rita after she parked the car went straight towards her trailer and that's when she saw the Z-Squad waiting for her.

"What are you girls doing here?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at them.

"Dang girl, don't be a hater." Vicky said, ruffling her brown hair.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed, putting her sandy-blond hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, what do you _lovely _girls want?" Rita asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't want much . . ." Began Juliet elbowing Destiny in the side.

"You got him a sassy apartment there." Stated Destiny, giving her a devilish smile.

"What's it to you?" Vrataski said carefully, knowing that they were here to blackmail her and nothing else.

"We just wanna make you a deal." Juliet said sweetly and Vicky snorted at her.

"Look we just want 2 million bucks by tomorrow morning." Vicky blurted out, receiving glares from all the girls.

"And if I don't bring it in?" She questioned, resting her hand on her pistol.

"Let's just say, it'll be quite unpleasant." Juliet responded and Destiny signaled them all to leave with her. Gaby trailed behind and Vicky flipped Rita off. Vrataski just frowned and entered her trailer.

Late that night, Cage was staring at the blank TV screen. It was past 3 in the morning, but sleep didn't come to him. He drummed his fingers softly against the couch armrest. Cage pasted the time by working out. When morning strolled around, the door knocked loudly.

Cage got up from his situps and went towards the kitchen. He snatched up a kitchen knife and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it slowly. When he saw Rita's familiar face, he relaxed and let her inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seeing her worried face.

"Z-Squad, they're blackmailing me." She replied, obviously quite confused of what to do next.

"Z-Squad? We got to get out of here." Cage said, snatching up his coat and boots.

"Cage, where could we go? We'll get noticed." Rita said sadly, losing hope.

"Rita come on." Cage said and dragged her out the door.

"What do they want?" He asked as they went down the stairs.

"2 million dollars." Rita replied and led him over to her car.

"When do you have to get the cash?" William questioned, hopping inside of her car. Rita got into the driver's seat and went for the exit.

"Right now." Vrataski muttered back. When she reached the exit, the Z-Squad pulled up in a black Suburban.

"Crap." Gasped Rita and drove up the sidewalk to avoid them.

She then took off down the lane followed by the Suburban. Rita weaved in and out of other cars. She drove into the back allies and the larger car couldn't fit. But unfortunately the ally led to a dead end. The Z-Squad was now jumping out of their car and running down the dark ally, guns in their hands.

"Hurry, Cage get out!" Rita shouted and they both hopped out and jumped over the barrier to the three story parking lot. They raced up to the second story with the Z-Squad fifty yards out.

"Do you have your gun?" Cage called over to her, the mimics hissing at him as he did so. They were quite distracting. For a few moments all Cage could concentrate on was making the mimics leave, but Rita's hand suddenly snatched his forearm bringing him back.

"Come on!" She snapped and raced behind a pillar. Cage followed and heard Z-Squad's footsteps slamming against the black pavement. The two of them stood there, trying not to pant, Cage reached his hand out for her gun and she placed it gently into his palm.

Cage peered out slowly, but a bullet nearly hit his head, hitting the edge of the pillar and spraying chunks of cement across the floor.

"Come on out Cage! Didn't you have fun last time we payed you a visit?" Came Destiny's obnoxious voice a few yards out.

"Rather not talk about it." Cage muttered back and fired a few warning shots in their direction.

"Woah Cage, you might hit one of us." Juliet chirped, trying to play dumb.

"We don't want to hurt you, just come out and we can make you a deal." Vicky called over, obviously quite bored.

Cage thought about it carefully, but when he glanced over his shoulder at Rita, she just shook her head.

"Hey look, how about you put down your guns first and we'll come out then." William called over to them, but there was no reply, not even the taking in of oxygen could be heard. Cage's heart started to beat faster. Where are they?

When he peeked around the corner they were gone. Suddenly a gagging sound could be heard. He swung around and saw Gaby holding Rita in a choke hold, placing a gun to her head.

"Don't move." Gaby smirked, clonking Rita's head with the gun.

"Cage!" Rita said worriedly, tears filling her eyes. Cage aimed the pistol at Gaby's head, but Destiny, Juliet and Vicky pointed their guns at him.

"Drop the gun." Destiny said gently, taking a step forward. Cage swung around and pointed the gun in her direction.

"I can kill you. I can kill any one of you I want." He said, pointing the gun at each one of them. Juliet flinched when the muzzle of the gun was pointed at her, but Vicky just snorted like _'go ahead and shoot'_.

"I'll shoot you first." Destiny snapped, but Cage just started to chuckle and shook his head.

"No-no-no, you can't kill me, I'm your money." He pointed out and suddenly he pointed the gun at himself.

"If I die, you lose." He chuckled and Destiny gave her partners glances.

"You wouldn't shoot yourself, you ain't got the guts." Vicky snapped, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But do you?" He asked and quickly put a bullet in Gaby's head and dived behind the pillar, but he got shot by Juliet and Destiny. Vicky on the other hand got tackled by Rita who snatched her gun and used her as a human shield.

Cage peeked out and saw Rita holding Vicky with Juliet pointing the gun at her. Destiny tried to shoot him but he ducked back under cover.

"Rita!?" Cage called over to her.

"Yes Cage, we're pretty screwed." Replied Rita, slowly backing up from Juliet.

"Geez, I'm glad you noticed because I thought I was the only one." Cage responded, gripping the gun tightly.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Cage you are dead! I'm going to kill you myself!" Destiny screamed and rounded the corner and fired her rounds. Cage fired at the same time and managed to hit her in the heart. Destiny collapsed, blood oozing from her three bullet wounds. At the same time this happened several rounds were fired from Juliet and Rita.

Cage got to his feet. One bullet in his leg and his right side, while his left side had two bullets lodged around the rib cage. William walked over, coughing up blood as he did so. Juliet and Vicky lay lifeless on the ground with Rita standing over them. Rita turned to face him, sirens wailing in the back ground.

Vrataski walked over to him, but when she reached to hug him he collapsed into her arms.

"Cage?" She gasped, sitting down with him in her arms.

"You're hurt." He muttered, touching the bullet wound at her heart. Rita cried softly, blooding slowly oozing from her mouth and down her chin. Her breaths were shaky and she slowly laid down next to him.

The two of them held hands, blood spilling out and creating a large pool of crimson blood. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling the other's pain. Screeching tires could be heard and the sirens wailing. But it was too late . . . it was too late for all of them.

Voices were shouting but the last thing he saw were Rita's lips moving, mouthing the words _'I love you'_, Cage just smiled and shut his weary eyes. His heart beat slowed and eventually his chest stopped rising.

The story could've ended there, but it didn't, there was a key detail missing from the story. Something that makes the story take a different turn. A game changer, an unexpected twist, a cheat, a dirty trick that no one saw coming. It was one of those . . .

When Cage had closed his eyes, he thought he had breathed his last, but when his eyes cracked open, seeing the daylight stream through the helicopter's window, he thought otherwise.

"Son of a b-" Cage got caught off by a voice.

"Major Cage, we're just about to land."

Cage didn't reply his mind was too occupied with the fact he had reset. How? There was no Omega, he couldn't reset! Unless . . . unless there was another Omega. But how could he be linked to that Omega? It doesn't make since. But maybe, assuming there is another Omega, that Alpha he had killed wasn't being controlled by the Omega he had destroyed. No, that's impossible . . . but it could explain why he was seeing mimics, maybe he was somehow internally linked.

The helicopter landed and the Pvt. opened the door for him. Cage nodded his thanks and put his cap on. He had to get to the Boot Camp and fast. If he was right, there was another Omega on earth. An Omega that has remained hidden for all these months, who knows what it's planning, if it is real of course.

William had a strong feeling that he just might, _might _be correct. Even though he longed to be wrong, longed to be incorrect, he knew deep down that it was the truth. He had to get Rita Vrataski and fast, because his life depended on it, the _world_ depended on it.


End file.
